Customer expectations for computer network connectivity, in particular Internet connectivity, have risen dramatically with a shift in focus from a research environment of the 1980s to a business-connectivity environment of present day. Network Service Providers (NSPs) of all types are now expected to deliver reliable, high-performance connectivity. These expectations also create opportunity for new revenue streams for NSPs. Higher bandwidths, lower latencies, managed rates of jitter and other qualities of service characterize higher levels of connectivity services. Quality of service generally refers to measuring, improving and, to some extent, guaranteeing in advance transmission rates, error rates and other characteristics. These higher levels of service attract higher prices and create greater demand.
A NSP shares its available bandwidth among its subscribers. Many connection standards specify mechanisms to deliver “fairness” (e.g., International Telecommunication Union-Telecommunication (ITU-T) 983.1, clause 8.3.5.10). Moreover, existing solutions are designed to optimize for fairness of network access. However, this fairness is at odds with delivering multiple levels of service. In fact, existing systems do not consider the value of prescribed unfairness in terms of distinguishing service levels available to various customers.
Current Quality-of-Service (QoS) mechanisms require collaboration and complex protocols to be shared with outstations. For example, some current systems employ additional protocol support at a head-end and the outstations for exchanging and processing scheduling information. The head-end may include a device (or system) that allows a service provider to offer connectivity services (e.g., high-speed Internet access). The outstation may include a device that seeks (or receives) data services from the service provider. Examples of outstations may include a modem (e.g., a cable modem, Digital Subscriber Line (DSL) modem) or other device for accessing data (e.g., telephone). Outstations are typically involved in a scheduling activity, which requires the outstations to be synchronized. Some methods (e.g., Data Over Cable Service Interface Specification (DOCSIS)) may transmit an entire schedule to all outstations, which means that information, such as subnet information, schedule information, and capacity information, are all visible among the outstations. However, this information generally includes service provider-sensitive information, which is not intended to be visible to end subscribers or competitors, for example.
In view of the foregoing, it would be desirable to provide a technique for delivering and enforcing network quality of service to a plurality of outstations which overcomes the above-described inadequacies and shortcomings. More particularly, it would be desirable to provide a technique for delivering and enforcing network quality of service to a plurality of outstations in an efficient and cost effective manner.